


Severus Snape's Dear Old Mum

by Sir Elliot (SirElliot)



Series: Harry Potter's Magical Adventures [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirElliot/pseuds/Sir%20Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape has been being mean to poor wittle Harry-kins, so Harry gets his revenge... By writing to Snape's mother? Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus Snape's Dear Old Mum

Harry growled at his potion's essay. 3 out of 10! He had answered every question correct! He had only been at Hogwarts a week and already had a worst enemy...

What was he going to do? Hang on... He knew just what to do...

XXX

The next morning at breakfast, a school owl flew through the window carrying a howler. To the great surprise at everyone, it was dropped in front of one Severus Snape, potions teacher (or as he says, 'Master') at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Snape opened it with a frown. Who would be sending him a howler?

His question was soon answered.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! A CERTAIN STUDENT OF YOURS JUST WROTE TO ME TO SAY WHAT A HORRIBLE TEACHER YOU ARE! HE SAYS HE GOT ALL THE HOMEWORK QUESTIONS CORRECT BUT YOU ONLY GAVE HIM 3 OUT OF 10! WHAT DID HARRY POTTER EVER DO TO YOU? AND HE SAYS YOU KEEP CRITICIZING HIM! HONESTLY SEVIE-POO... WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU? YOU CAN'T PUNISH THE STUDENTS FOR NO REASON! AND HE SAYS YOU HAVE BEEN FAVOURING THE SLYTHERINS! BAD BOY! WE WILL HAVE WORDS ABOUT THIS, BELIEVE YOU ME!"

The howler ended abruptly. It was very, very silent. Then Snape said in a low, harsh whisper, "You wrote to my mother?"

Harry grinned. "Bad boy, Sevie-poo."

Snape snapped. He lunged over the staff table and ran after Harry who was exiting the hall in a timely and orderly fashion.

The doors shut behind them with a bang, and every person in the Great Hall, at the same time, sniggered.

It was really weird.

Fred and George were looking at each other in shock. "How come we never thought of that?"

Dumbledore turned to McGonagoll. "Has a student ever contacted a teacher's mother before?"

"No. It is a very sneaky and low-handed thing to do. I'm starting to think that Potter should have gone into Slytherin..."

Dumbledore shook his head, probably to clear it. "Yes, it was very sneaky and low-handed. I think we better not get on the wrong side of him..."


End file.
